3
3''' ist ein Song aus der zweiten Folge der vierten Staffel, '''Britney 2.0, und wird von Joe, Sam und Tina gesungen. Während die New Directions sichtlich Spaß an dem Song haben, ist Brittany eher gelangweilt. Am Ende des Songs steht sie auf und holt einen Rasierer aus dem Rucksack, um sich, wie Britney Spears, die Haare abzurasieren. Als Unique panisch aufschreit, rennt Will zu Brittany und stoppt sie. Sie erklärt, dass sie keine Haare mehr haben will, wenn sie sie nicht in einem Pferdeschwanz tragen kann, so wie sie es bei den Cheerios getan hat. Bevor sie erneut ansetzen kann, hindert Will sie daran und die nächste Szene zeigt, dass sie sich ihre Haare nicht abrasiert hat. Das Original stammt von Britney Spears aus ihrem 2009 erschienenen Kompilationsalbum "The Singles Collection". Lyrics Tina mit Joe und Sam: One, two, three, Not only you and me Got 180 degrees and I'm caught in between Countin' one, two, three Peter, Paul and Mary Getting down with 3P Everybody loves countin' Everybody loves countin' Everybody loves countin' Tina: Babe, pick a night To come out and play If it's alright What do you say? Merrier the more Triple fun that way Twister on the floor What do you say? Joe: Are you in? Living in sin is the new thing, Are you in? Joe und Tina: I am countin' Tina mit Joe und Sam: One, two, three, Not only you and me Got 180 degrees and I'm caught in between Countin' one, two, three Peter, Paul and Mary Getting down with 3P Everybody loves countin' One, two, three, Not only you and me Got 180 degrees and I'm caught in between Countin' one, two, three Peter, Paul and Mary Getting down with 3P, Everybody loves countin' Tina: Three is a charm Two is not the same I don't see the harm So are you game? Let's make a team Make 'em say my name Loving the extreme Now are you game? Joe (und Tina): Are you in? (Living in sin is the new thing,) Are you in? (I am countin') Tina mit Joe und Sam: One, two, three, Not only you and me Got 180 degrees and I'm caught in between Countin' one, two, three Peter, Paul and Mary Getting down with 3P Everybody loves countin' One, two, three Not only you and me Got 180 degrees and I'm caught in between Countin' one, two, three Peter, Paul and Mary Getting down with 3P Everybody loves countin' Sam: What we do is innocent Just for fun and nothing meant Tina: If you don't like the company Let's just do it you and me, Sam: You and me Joe und Tina: Or three Or four Sam: On the floor (Joe: On the floor) On the floor (Joe: On the floor) Tina: On the floor! Sam: On the floor! Tina mit Joe und Sam: One, two, three Not only you and me Got 180 degrees and I'm caught in between Countin' one, two, three Peter, Paul and Mary Getting down with 3P Everybody loves countin' Not only you and me (Tina: Oooh!) Got 180 degrees and I'm caught in between, Countin' Joe und Sam: One, two, three (Tina: One, Two, Three) Peter, Paul and Mary Tina mit Joe und Sam: Getting down with 3P Everybody loves countin' Trivia *Mit nur einem Zeichen ist das der kürzeste Songtitel bei Glee. Fehler *Zu Beginn des Songs, kann man Sam singen hören, aber er bewegt seine Lippen nicht. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 4 Kategorie:Solos von Tina Cohen-Chang Kategorie:Solos von Sam Evans Kategorie:Solos von Joe Hart